warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty
Bounties are a series of missions given out by Konzu in Cetus, which give various rewards upon completion, as well as Ostron Standing. Bounties are unique to the Plains of Eidolon, and can only be performed there. Mechanics Konzu will periodically generate a list of 5 Bounties available from him every 2½ hours (a full day/night cycle in the Plains), and players are able to select which bounty they will perform. Players will be able to see the bounty's expected enemy level, Ostron Standing reward, and a list of possible completion rewards before confirming their selection. Once confirmed, a marker will appear on the Plains of Eidolon indicating the location of the Bounty's first objective. Bounties are multi-stage missions strung together by a theme/goal, where players have to accomplish a sequence of three to five objectives (Stages) randomly located in the Plains. To complete the Bounty, players must accomplish their current Bounty stage successfully, after which the next stage is then revealed on the map. The individual missions assigned to each Bounty are randomized, and consists of mission types used in Incursions, which include Supply Sabotage, Cache Recovery, Liberation and others. Completing each Bounty stage will reward the player with one of the possible rewards for that Bounty, as well as a small amount of Standing. The Bounties can be repeated for the item and Standing rewards. Failing a bounty halfway will reduce the amount of standing gained by redoing it later. Rewards The 5 bounties provided by Konzu are tiered by difficulty, with the topmost bounty being the easiest, and the bottom one the hardest. Consequently, the rewards offered are different between bounties, with higher level bounties rewarding better and more exotic items. As rewards are given at the end of each stage, higher level bounties are also give more rewards than the shorter low level bounties. Each level bracket has a set of three reward pools, which are changed every Bounty cycle. The active pool determines what rewards are available. Each pool is in turn broken into several rarities,which will affect the items' drop rate, or their chance of actually appearing as a reward. The levels are bronze for Common, silver for Uncommon, and gold for Rare. Later Stages in the Bounty will make these rarer rewards available, and so these Stages are like the later reward Rotations in Endless missions. The last stage in a bounty will only award Uncommon or Rare rewards. Ghoul Purge A Ghoul Purge is a recurring event occuring in the Plains of Eidolon. During the event, Ghoul enemies spawn at the plains and Konzu will give two additional bounties with their own reward tables. Level 15-25 = - Stage 2 & 3= - Stage 4= }} |-|Level 40-50 = - Stage 2 & 3= - Stage 4= - Stage 5= }} Notes *Returning to Cetus, or leaving the Plains of Eidolon before the bounty is complete will cancel the Bounty. Players will have to go back to Konzu to activate the bounty again. *While Bounties are designed such that each stage will have its own unique mission, it is occasionally possible for a Bounty to have the same mission type repeat in its stages. *Bounties are the only way to obtain the component blueprints for building Gara. *The description of the "Search And Rescue" Bounty has a grammatical error: "A Ostron has gone missing on the plains. Find them and bring them home." See Also *Incursions, the random single-stage bounties, which appear while in the Plains without an objective *Sorties, which feature a similar multi-stage mission mechanic. Media Warframe - BOUNTIES EXPLAINED - Konzu "The Bounty Hunter" Warframe - GHOUL PURGE - New Konzu Bounty Patch History *Final stage of all Bounties now rewards an item from tier 1 or 2 (instead of tier 0,1, or 2). *Reduced the time between Bounty stages from 8 seconds to 4 seconds so you’re not waiting around for Lotus to tell you where to go next. *Bounties are now Mastery Rank tiered! In the current system, a player of any Mastery Rank could queue up and join any Bounty, even the highest level ones! In order to avoid a mismatch in experience, we've simply set each Bounty to have a default Mastery Rank. **Level 5-15: No Mastery lock **Level 10-30: Requires Mastery Rank 1 **Level 20-40: Requires Mastery Rank 2 **Level 30-50: Requires Mastery Rank 3 **Level 40-60: Requires Mastery Rank 5 Changes: *4 New Bounties: Ghoul Purge! **Ghoul threats have arrived! These recurring bounties feature the Ghoul monstrosities. Help defend Cetus and destroy the Ghouls.... but their destruction may not be permanent! Expect the Ghouls to re-emerge regularly. **Ghoul Purge will introduce new Grineer Ghoul Enemies and Variants *You can now replay Bounties for Standing! Fixes: *Fixed a timing issue where Konzu's Bounties would not refresh properly. *Fixed an issue where the HUD wouldn't update when accepting bounties. *Fixed an issue where the 'Bounty Accepted' transmission wouldn't play when taking on a new Bounty. *Fixed an issue where you'd have to leave Cetus and return to see a new Day's bounties. *Focus Lenses are now rewarded less frequently as Tier 3 and 4 Bounty rewards. This also shuffled around some other Bounty reward frequencies to balance the mix. *Fixed not being able to Capture an enemy if you died attempting your first Capture during a Bounty. Bounty Changes: We have made ways to the way Bounties reward you! This new system is a take on the 'AABC' rotation system we have in endless missions, but applied to Bounties using the Common, Uncommon, and Rare rewards. *You now get a reward for every stage of the Bounty completed *The tier of rewards you get are determined by how many stages are in the bounty 3 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 4 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 5 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare *Fifth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare Re-balanced the quantities of some of the rewards. Right now this only applies to select items. Plains of Eidolon specific reward quantities are untouched (i.e it could be possible to get 25 x Breath of the Eidolon in a single 5 Stage Bounty or 6 Cetus Wisps in a 5 Stage Bounty). *Credit Rewards have been halved. *Kuva rewards have been reduced. *Endo Rewards have been reduced. *Cetus Wisps are now Uncommon in various tables. *Cryotic and Oxium are now in various tables, replacing Void Traces in some cases. Fixes: *Fixed the last stage of a failed Bounty restarting if a Host migration occurred. *Fixed the Bounty changing missions types if a Host Migration occurred while you were escorting the Drone. *Fixed Konzu’s Bounty reward board displaying the ‘NEW’ tag on Mods that you recently acquired. *Replaced the duplicate Gladiator's Resolve Mod with Gladiator's Might Mod in Bounty rewards. *‘Sabotage Bounty’ has been renamed to ‘Prototype Sabotage’. *Increased the Cetus Standing reward for each Bounty tier. *Added Plastids, Circuits, Oxium and Cryotic as rewards for Bounties in the first two tiers Changed bounty reward tables: *Lower level bounties will have less stances, and more useful mods for new players. *Higher level bounties will offer Kuva and Void Traces. *Introduced }} Category:Update 22 Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Updateme